Different Situations
by Salvatoreee
Summary: Something happens at school just like everything else does. For once It isn't entirely Jack's doing.
1. Jump

Jack's POV

Why? Why can't we die? It's so nerve whacking that we can't die. I've attempted death before so I wasn't that scared.

The jump was only 3 floors down. I happened to love heights. Heights were a good way to get a dose of a adrenalin. Especially if your one like me. The adrenalin rush doesn't happen often to us, us Blue Bloods.

This will be just like jumping off of the high dive of the pool. Fun with a dose of adrenalin added to all the other thoughts that you gonna die if you stayed under too long. But I had nothing to worry about what so ever. After all, we don't die… at least it hasn't been proven yet.

Ok here I go. One, two….

RING!

Ah Crap. There goes the bell for us to go to our next class. I better do this right now before anyone notices someone's going to jump fifty feet to their death.

And three!

Ok, so far that was the best adrenalin rush I got out of trying to prove the committee wrong. The train was pretty scary since I decided to try that first and had no experience in trying to commit suicide but no matter what I did it wouldn't work.

The cutting was just something I thought of while watching a movie with Mimi, who was into watching people trying to mess up their lives.

But the jumping off of the balcony and landing on the cortile, completely unharmed, was just because I missed jumping off the diving boards during summer. Sure their weren't that many swimming pools or three meter diving boards that came along with that, but if you were like me, knowing the whole swim team and all the other teams there were to know at a school like mine, so small that you ended up knowing who's who since you were toddlers, you got invited into the most exclusive parties there were. And your able to sneak into the different parts of New York without getting caught.

But these attempts at suicide that didn't end with me dead was starting to prove to me that the committee was right, that is about us never being able to die at our own hand. They never mentioned us not being able to die at another's…

* * *

Edited 7/28/11


	2. Egos and Mornings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... =(**

Schuyler POV

WOW!

So many people are talking about that kid who jumped off of the balcony yesterday. I don't believe it. I mean who could jump three stories and live? There's nothing to prove that someone jumped. Even worse, the rumors originated from the notorious gossips whose stories are usually unconfirmed and more than half the time, not the whole story.

There were so many more rumors going on around the school. The latest one I heard was that they jumped and landed for a second, feet first, but then vanished into thin air a split second after the bell stopped ringing.

I thought all these stories were ridiculous but Oliver kept wondering who did it. I told him he was weird for trying to find out who it was because NO ONE DID IT! But he doesn't believe me.

He has his suspicions on who he thinks it is. He says it was that one guy who came back with a cast on his leg today. I say he's dumb to even listening to all the gossip that starts to float around this school.

"Stop messing with my ego, Sky. This is the biggest rumor this school has had since last year when they were trying to find out who let off the stink bomb in the teachers lounge. Who would've guessed the quiet one…." Slightly shaking his head, "But back to my point. Everything in between was about who did this with who or what. Those are told on the hourly basis."

"Whatev_er! _No one could jump off from fifty feet and still be alive, Ollie. Go ahead and listen to all those people who claim to have seen a ghost vanish into thin air after jumping off of the library balcony. You can listen and I'll sit back and watch this story _vanish_ into thin air tomorrow."

"Hey, I told you this was a big story so it's gotta end at least in a week. Until then, I still have my suspicions on who I think it was."

_RINGGGGG_

"See you later, babe."

"Bye, Ollie"

Jack POV

Well, I didn't think so many people would see me jump yesterday.

I thought it would be one person, who no one would believe, trying to sell a story to whoever would listen to him. I was wrong and right. Someone was trying to sell a story, but not just one person, but the whole school!

I guess everyone was rushing out of their classes because of the quarter finals going on now.

So many people saw it that lucky enough for me, no one saw who it was. So for now, I was safe from the committee and from anyone else who wants to know how the hell I'm still alive and scratchless.

But I gotta say, school will be interesting for the next few days. Some people's imaginations were so out there it'd keep me laughing for the next few days. First, there was the one that the person just vanished straight into the ground. Then there was the one where whoever jumped landed, and then was traveling with the wind. Oh and can't forget the one where whoever it was, landed, then jumped up to the next building in a flash with in a few seconds.

Ridiculous is the word. But ridiculous is also a fun word nonetheless. But that is the word that describes all these stories about me jumping off of the library balcony. Ridiculous…

"Wake UP sleepy head!"

"No," came a mumbled response.

"Come ON! I hate being late for school you know, then I won't be able to talk to people while walking to class-"

"Go _away_ Mimi. Too tireddd to wakkkee up-p. Go without meee… AWHHHhh."

"COME ON wake UP-P," popping the p. "Today is suppose to be a really good day. Don't you dare ruin that by not coming today or else i will never tell you what happened..."

"I said to gooo awayyy."

"Whatever, I guess I will go but you better be there soon. I hate arriving there without you. Then I have no one interesting to talk to while we make our entran-"

"GOOooooo AWWAYyyy! Let me Sleepp-P"

"Fine Cranky head, BYE!"

… (2 minutes later)…

NOOOO! The need to close my eyes and sleep is gone.

I guess I better get up then since I'm awake.

Sky POV

Ugh. Mornings are the worse.

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEP_

It was Ollie texting me. If it weren't for him being a morning person, I would never be able to wake up in the morning.

"Hey babe. Time to wake up. You better call me right now or else I'm going to end up banging on your door like I did yesterday…" I read the text, mumbling into my pillow. The comfy, comfy pillow…

I snapped up once I reread the words "banging… door…. yesterday…"

Uh Oh. I better call him. Yesterday was brutal when he came. There was so much pounding and shouting coming from behind the door then when he finally came in, he turn on all the lights, and snapped opened the curtains so it was blindingly bright. Then Cordelia came in and started scolding me for staying in bed so late and saying how unladylike that was of someone my age.

1 Ring… 2 Ring… 3 Ri-

"HEL-_LOO!_"

"Hey Ollie. No need to come on over I'm up and dressed and ready to go."

"Realllly? Well that was easier than yesterday, Sky. Should I come and pick you up right now?"

"No, no that's ok I'm just going to ride the bus today. No need to come by to pick me up today."

"Ok babe. I'll see ya at school."

"Ok Bye."

YES! Time to sleep in!

… (2 minutes later)…

NO! To much excitement about getting rid of Oliver for the morning. I guess he would end up coming very angry if I missed first period. BUT STILL! Mornings are horrible.

Oh well I guess I better get ready since my eyes are so unwilling to drift shut.

Yummy coffee from the best coffee place in New York.

Double vanilla latte two shots. Nothing else will wake me up completely like this drink I'm holding in my hands. It's so warm as I pour it down my throat and so warm while I hold it in my hands. I wonder what Ollie would think of me drinking coffee.

He for sure will be wondering about how I was able to get up this morning. He of all people knows just how much I love sleeping in. It's not the easiest job, waking me up in the morning.

Here I am sitting on the city bus with my latte in my grasp when all of a sudden I see some guy walking down the street and starts to cross the road right in front of the bus. He looked familiar but I couldn't think of where I saw him before. The guy is still walking and the bus is still going at full speed when all of a sudden it collides with the boy.

I almost screamed at the top of my lungs but then I looked behind me and the boy is still walking in the street and is almost near the sidewalk. He looked completely unharmed. He looked like he didn't even get hit by a bus. Maybe I was just overreacting. It looked like everyone else was completely fine and didn't seem to notice the blond guy who was walking in front of the bus.

The guy was too far behind for me to see his face. He was walking the way same way the bus was going. All I could see was his coffee cup that had the same logo my cup had.

Jack POV

This Coffee is delicious from the best coffee place in the city.

So warm and can keep me up for the whole day.

It's fall in the city and it's staring to get cooler. The warm drink I'm holding in my hands is one of the only things keeping me warm other than the clothes I decided to wear today. I decided to cross the street so I'll be on the same side of the school which was about 10 blocks away.

I stepped onto the street and started walking across. I didn't even care to notice the cruising bus that was headed right for me. I didn't care. If what the committee said was true then I should be able to walk away from this completely unharmed.

_SMACK_

Well that was pretty fun. I'm surprised the bus didn't stop. Bus driver must not be a morning person either. Oh hey look, he even missed a stop with waiting people.

I wonder if anyone noticed me.

Hopefully not. I don't need another thing that the committee will start to think was one of our doing. Don't need them starting to supervise us and see who was causing all the public suicide attempts and walking away without a scratch. Luckily this street is fairly unoccupied and smallish.

I took another sip of my coffee and continued on walking along the sidewalk toward the place where I spent most of my life at.

I wonder what Mimi meant by today being a really good day. Since when is going to school going to come out as a good day? To anyone, especially Mimi of all people, who absolutely hates classes and work.

There was the quarter final going on too and she hates tests. It's a wonder even though she scores perfectly every time. I wonder what she meant. At least this time I remembered to dress a little more casually today.

Well only two more days of this horrible testing schedule, thirty minutes until my first test of the day starts, and three blocks until I reached the school that decides to drown its students in it terribly long tests to see if we were paying attention during our classes.

Joy.

* * *

So here you go, edited of (hopefully) all grammar and spelling mistakes. There was many... I was embarrassed... and my mom wonders why i got a D in english this past year :p

The rest should be coming soon. Slowly but surely the edited chapters will be edited and I'm determined to finish this story. At the very latest graduation day, two years...

**Edited Aug. 3, 2011**


End file.
